1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to elliptical bikes, and particularly to guide tracks and features for elliptical bikes.
2. Related Art
U.S. Published Application 2008/0116655, which is incorporated by reference herein, discloses a self-propelled vehicle propelled by an elliptical drive train (hereinafter referred to as “elliptical bicycle”). In an elliptical bicycle, a user's feet are placed in foot platforms and the user strides forward and rearward, which though a variety of mechanical mechanisms, causes a rear wheel to rotate to propel the elliptical bicycle. The foot platforms, at a front end, are connected via foot links to respective load wheels that reciprocate along guide tracks of the bicycle frame. The load wheels must be secured to the guide tracks while also allowing relative reciprocating movement between the load wheels and the guide tracks/frame. In the past, additional coupling mechanisms have been provided to keep the load wheels on the guide tracks/frame; however, during some operations of the elliptical bicycle (e.g. when going over bumps), the load wheels may uncouple from the guide tracks/frame. Another problem that occurs is fast wear on the drive wheels and/or support surface of the guide tracks.